


with my mid-youth crisis all said and done

by peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: "Have you happened to see our child?" Foggy asked after managing to push his way through the crowd gathering outside the church, mainly consisting of his ridiculously large family. He didn't sound too worried, someone had their daughter, it was just a matter of figuring out which family member had stolen her away. "She was with Theo last but now?" He shrugged."There's one major problem with that question." Matt simply smiled and held his cane a little tighter. He could hear her, the soft cooing of an infant tucked up in someone's arms, so she was around somewhere. He trusted Foggy's family with their daughter more than he did himself, they had to be good with babies considering the absurd amount of them- he'd met at least three new Nelson babies in the time that he and Foggy had their firm together.





	with my mid-youth crisis all said and done

"Have you happened to see our child?" Foggy asked after managing to push his way through the crowd gathering outside the church, mainly consisting of his ridiculously large family. He didn't sound too worried, someone had their daughter, it was just a matter of figuring out which family member had stolen her away. "She was with Theo last but now?" He shrugged.

"There's one major problem with that question." Matt simply smiled and held his cane a little tighter. He could hear her, the soft cooing of an infant tucked up in someone's arms, so she was around somewhere. He trusted Foggy's family with their daughter more than he did himself, they had to be good with babies considering the absurd amount of them- he'd met at least three new Nelson babies in the time that he and Foggy had their firm together.

"This is the problem with having a kid so damn cute, we've lost her forever now." Foggy ignored Matt's blind joke and chose to continue peering around them, pretty much everyone was out of the church now and chatting amongst themselves. The day was warm and bright with sunshine, the perfect day to spend with family tucked away in church while pouring water on your infant's head; christenings were weird.

Anna Margaret Murdock, a little over three months old and the most beautiful thing Foggy had ever seen—which was saying a lot considering he'd spent a hell of a lot of time with the one and only Matt Murdock. Everything about her was amazing, whether it be her ridiculously chubby arms or the upturn of her nose, maybe Foggy was biased but he was certain there'd never been a more perfect baby.

"She's here." Matt reached out and felt for Foggy's arm, giving him a gentle reassuring squeeze despite knowing Foggy wasn't actually that worried. He wasn't ashamed to admit it might have just been an excuse to touch him. "I can hear her, smell that damn hat your grandma gave her." It stunk of artificial lavender and dust from where it had been stored away for years, waiting to be used. Matt was going to continue before he caught the familiar smell of someone's perfume. "Want to go investigate? I'm pretty sure I know who she's with."

Everyone agreed with Foggy about Anna being the cutest baby to ever, trying to walk over to their daughter involved a lot of being stopped and cooed at by older relatives. Matt had been told over and over again about how much Anna looked like him and while it was unlikely considering they'd adopted her, it still made his chest ache at the thought. Walking from the church entrance down to the bench outside where she was took about five minutes, and that was with their lawyer techniques armed and ready.

When they were finally out from the church grounds and instead standing on the sidewalk like a couple of lost tourists, Foggy was the one who spotted Anna first. She was cuddled up in the arms of their best friend, a chubby hand almost wrapped around a clump of silky blonde hair. Beside her sat her boyfriend, looking for the first time genuinely happy— not beaming ear to ear but a kind of peacefulness Foggy would never have expected considering who he was.

Karen and her new boyfriend, Pete. Well, new as in they'd finally stopped hiding it despite both Matt and Foggy knowing for a good six months, and Pete as in Frank Castle aka The Punisher who hadn't punished anyone in coming up two years. It had taken Matt a long while to get used to the idea but when everyone had forgiven him for all his mistakes and sins, if Frank wanted a better life then who was Matt to be the one to say he couldn't have that?

"Theo had to run back to the shop," Karen explained without looking up from Anna, enchanted by the small noises coming from her mouth. She was perfect, Karen had never been the biggest fan of babies or rather the idea of having one but her mind was quickly being switched, "and we were lucky ones who happened to be closest by."

"For being our child, I think everyone but me has held her today." Matt squeezed Foggy's arm once more before letting go, choosing to hold his cane with both hands once more as Foggy scuttled forwards to see Anna. "I'm glad you came, Karen." He paused before looking a little right in the general direction of the bench. "You too."

He couldn't tell for certain but he was pretty sure that Frank had at least cracked a small smile, which was more than he could ask for. There had been enough blood spilled to last a lifetime, Matt had moved on and so he had to accept that Frank had as well, what was the alternative?

"I'll take that as you offering yourself for the babysitting duties— how kind of you, Karen, we don't deserve your friendship." Foggy scooped Anna out from Karen's arms carefully, turning her so she could rest her head against his chest. The weight of her in his arms, her small hands only recently learning how to try and pull the world towards her, it was obvious why everyone and their mother had wanted to hold her.

Karen scoffed but said nothing, watched as Foggy walked over to Matt with Anna tucked totally at home in his arms. It felt strange to think back to the day they first met, to see how far they'd all come and everything they'd gained and lost. Every bad fight and equally terrible breakup, the good, the bad, and the ugly and it all had become completely worth it.

"Found her." He mumbled against the soft downy skin of Anna's cheek, warm from the sun beaming down on them. Matt chuckled before reaching his hand out to lay over Foggy's hand holding Anna to his chest, taking in the sound of their heartbeats so close together.

Matt had barely gotten passed tearing up at the sound of them together, he'd only recently started sleeping again instead of staying awake listening to the sound of their heartbeats slowly thumping together, an unmatched rhythm he could never forget. Maybe this was why God gave him his senses, to be able to see the beauty in the world in the most special of ways. Maybe it had never been for violence, to answer everyone else's prayers but instead his own; to love and be loved in return.

"Hand her over." He mumbled and Foggy begrudgingly did as asked, pressing a soft kiss to Anna's forehead before taking Matt's cane and instead filling his arms with her. People were right, she did look like Matt. He already knew what he sap he was going to become, saying no to her when she had big brown eyes like that would be impossible, Foggy would have left the tough-loving for Matt but to call him anything else but the same sappy mess would be a lie.

The first time Matt had held Anna, he had been terrified. He had been scared plenty of times before, life or death situations and all that but holding her in his arms, the weight of her small head in the crook of his arm— how the world had ever thought him to be a man without fear was a mystery.

"She's a good kid." Foggy's head whipped around to look at Frank who had finally piped up, his voice rough like he remembered but a softness there that was new; loving Karen had that effect on people. Unsure of what to respond with, Foggy simply gave a smile and nod of his head. It wasn't awkward so much as it was unusual, one day it wouldn't feel so strange and honestly, Foggy looked forward to that day coming around.

"She cried for a solid week when we brought her home, I went deaf," Foggy said and Frank cracked a smile, ducking his head down in a way that made Karen's heartbeat pick up. Matt might not have been able to see it but the look on Karen's face was the most obvious thing Foggy had ever seen, he could only imagine that was what he looked like every time she called him out for staring at Matt across the office.

"And you call me dramatic." Matt smiled, the creases around his eyes peeking out from the corners of his glasses. Anna's head lay light on his chest, her heartbeat slowing enough to tell him that she'd fallen asleep. It had been a long day even considering it was only noon so he couldn't blame her, frankly any sleep she got was an absolute blessing. Matt turned his head back in the direction of the bench, pausing for a second to gather his words before speaking, "Are you coming to the party? You don't have to, but it'd be nice. Fog's mom planned the whole thing."

While the world thought that Frank Castle was gone, a threat long dead, he still liked to be careful with exactly how much he exposed himself to the public eye. God forbid someone recognized his face with it clean from bruises, to then have the life he'd built with Karen torn apart. Then again, his normal life could only be so normal if he spent the majority of it hiding. It was why he'd said yes to coming to Anna's christening in the first place, and to make sure his olive branch with Matt was still intact.

Karen brushed her knee against his, a sentence without speaking a single word. _Are you okay with this?_ She was good like that, could always sense when he was feeling a little off the same way dogs sense a storm brewing, it was her way of keeping him safe. With no words exchanged, Frank simply looked to Karen and she knew what he was thinking; no more hiding.

"There's free food, right?" She asked and the three men let go of the tension they'd been holding, the anticipation of a response lifting away from their shoulders.

"And alcohol— just don't let the little one see you." Foggy whispered as though Anna could understand what he was talking about and even if she could, she was happily asleep in Matt's arms without a care in the world. Matt barked out a laugh as he carefully adjusted Anna making sure to keep her flush to his chest.  
  
Before he could say any more, people started exiting the churchyard and gathering on the street, ready to head over to the family home for the party.

Matt turned his face up to the sky as he walked alongside Foggy, his cane tapping rhythmically against the sidewalk. The rest of Foggy's family and friends were in front, chatting away to themselves about anything and everything, Anna lay in Foggy's arms gurgling to herself in what he assumed to be annoyance for the constant switch around. Frank and Karen were behind, speaking quietly amongst themselves and Matt smiled up at the sun, his face warm and heart happy.

"What're you thinking about?" Foggy's voice brought Matt out from his thoughts, all soft and quiet enough so that only he could hear it. With the day filled with so many people, so much to focus on, Matt still found himself drawn to Foggy amongst it all. He was a constant, a safe place to return to when the world was too much to handle.

It wasn't only Foggy anymore though, they had Anna now to return to when the world seemed scary and evil. Bad things had always surrounded Matt but when he was with her, when he felt her small hand wrapped around his finger like he was the only thing she needed, nothing could hurt him. His family, small and mighty— it had always been more than blood.

"It's a nice day." He pictured a blue sky littered with fluffy cartoon clouds, trees blooming with green leaves and the vague image he had of New York from all those years ago, vibrating with colour and warmth and total aliveness. He pictured Anna happy in Foggy's arms and he smiled once more, what a beautiful day it was.

**Author's Note:**

> so, folks. daredevil got canceled. i'm sad as hell to put it short. i will miss these characters so very much but i'm going to enjoy keeping them alive with my stories, so long as you are here to read them. everything ends and that's okay, it's not the end for this fandom though. i have too many stories to share and i dont want to be sad forever. that ain't what matt murdock would want, you've got to get back up. so this is me getting back up.
> 
> the idea to have anna's last name be murdock was inspired by the fic "some things stay sweet forever" by returnsandreturns, which is just the most perfect and angelic mattfoggy parents fic the world has to offer. please go read it, so many tears have been shed and almost all by me.
> 
> check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/peachmaisie) !!


End file.
